


Legend

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Dalton Academy, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, Legends, M/M, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers are unsure about everything after having to transfer to McKinley.  One Warbler assures them that since their being led by Dalton legends, that everything will be okay.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: Legend
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135063697770/legend

The Warblers, who were still trying to get used to the new school and the new people, had all congregated on one side of the choir room talking amongst themselves. 

“We can do this, right? I mean Mr. Anderson was our advisor before. How is this much different?” one Warbler asked.

Another Warbler, one of the younger ones, wasn’t quite as positive. “Sure we had Mr. Anderson, but now we have Mr. Hummel and Mr. Schuester and Ms. Berry who I’ve heard is a little over the top.”

“Mr. Hummel is Mr. Anderson’s husband, though. They’re bound to work better as a team than as competitors,” the first Warbler argued.

One of the Warblers, Trevor, who had acclimated to the change the most sighed. “Look, you all may know them as Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, but I know them as Kurt and Blaine. Remember I’ve been at Dalton the longest out of all of you. I was a freshman the year that Blaine left Dalton. We practiced together as Warblers for three days before Blaine transferred to McKinley. You all have heard some of the stories. Kurt and Blaine are Dalton legends. They’ve always worked better as a team.”

“Well, if they were Dalton legends, then why’d they both transfer?” another one of the younger Warblers questioned.

Just then Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room and overheard some of the Warblers’ conversation.

“I think I can answer that,” Kurt interrupted, causing all of the Warblers to look in his and Blaine’s direction. “My parents didn’t really have the money to keep me at Dalton, but were scrambling up every penny to keep me there as long as McKinley wasn’t safe. The second McKinley was safe again I transferred back. I missed my friends, too. Yeah, I made friends at Dalton, and I’m still friends with them today, but I really wanted to be back with my friends here.”

Blaine smiled. “And as I explained to Sebastian the year I transferred, I missed Dalton every day, but McKinley was where my heart was. I hated not being able to see Kurt as often after he transferred back to McKinley, so I followed him. Also, I couldn’t hide at Dalton for the rest of my life. You guys don’t know that I was beaten at my first school and went to Dalton originally because I was too afraid. I needed to get back into the real world some before I moved to New York.”

“So how come you two are Dalton legends?” the newest Warbler asked.

Kurt and Blaine were about to answer, but Trevor beat them to it. “Guys, really? Maybe I should call in the old Warblers and let them tell you all about Kurt and Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135063697770/legend


End file.
